Brotherly Love
by Amako-chan
Summary: [INCEST INVOLVED!] An act of incest, is how these twin brothers make their profit in the Host Club. But, is Kaoru beginning to see this relationship as 'more' than just an 'act?
1. Chapter 1

Brotherly Love

Chapter # 1: S.E.C.R.E.T

_Ouran Private Academy is defined by ... ... One, prestigious families, and two, wealth. And prosperous people who have to much time on their hands. Therefore, this Ouran Host Club is about ... ... These handsome guys that have time ... ... Giving hospitality to these lovely ladies who also have time ... ... And profit off of them. It's an elegant game unique to this super-rich school. _

The blonde haired male set his blue-violet eyes on the girl before him. He pulled out the most beautiful twelve rose bouquet he could have ever gotten. Eleven of the roses were real, one was fake. He handed them to the girl.

"My sweet cherry blossom," he cooed,

"I shall love you until the last rose dies ..."

The girl felt the petals of the rose until her fingertips came over that of the fake rose. Her cheeks lit up and her eyes starred.

"Tamaki-kun ... You're such a charmer ..."

The girl's two friends sat on either side of her. Their eyes were starry and they looked as if they'd just grown wings and were about to fly away.

Meanwhile, at another table ...

"I'm so sleepy ..." Haninozuka, Mitsukuni said with a yawn. He rubbed tiredly at his hazel eyes. The girls he was hosting got hearts in their eyes at the cuteness of the small blonde boy.

"Honey-kun ... He's so kawaii desu!"

"Makes you just want to cuddle him!"

Morinozuka, Takashi set his grey-black eyes on Honey's stuffed animal, the pink rabbit. He lifted Honey into his lap, allowing the smaller male to lean against his chest. He handed Honey the rabbit.

"Ehh? Mori-kun ... Don't let me fall asleep ... That's rude when I'm supposed to be hosting them ... To fall asleep ... " His eyes drooped. The taller, black haired male looked to the ladies they'd been hosting,

"I'm sorry ... He was up all night ... He couldn't sleep ..."

"Aww!" All six girls announced in unison.

"That's alright ... He's so cute! Even if he's asleep!"

"Yeah! We all love the two of you, so surely we don't mind Mori-kun!"

He smiled, looking down to the smaller male in his arms.

"Hm."

"Aww! KAWAII DESU!!!" The girls exclaimed.

"You girls are so beautiful ... I could take you out for a night on the town, and never take you home again ..."

Another charmer. He sat gazing into their eyes with his own amber-green ones. All of the girls were amazed by the beauty in this male, and his words. He had red-light brown hair. Hitachiin, Hikaru knew how to host and entertain.

"Hikaru ..." His slightly younger twin brother cooed, his eyes sparkling.

Hikaru glaned at him, before returning his gaze to the ladies. Kaoru sat in disbelief, usually they'd make a big scene.

Forbidden Brotherly Love. That was their hosting style.

He sighed,

"What's wrong Kaoru-kun?" The girl's all questioned him, looking to him completely concerned by his sudden depression. He put on a weak smile,

"It's nothing ..."

His older brother looked to him with the same concern in his eyes now,

"Kaoru ... What's ...?"

"It's _nothing_!" Kaoru cut in. He refused to make eye contact with his slightly older brother. Finally, the moment Kaoru had longed for arrived. The time came for The Host Club members to go off duty and the ladies to leave.

"Kaoru? What's wrong?" Hikaru questioned. Kaoru got to his feet,

"It's nothing, I'm just tired ... I'm going to go to sleep ..."

"Oh ... Alright ... I'll uh, I'll be up in about five minut--."

"Whatever," Kaoru said simply, taking his leave.

"What's gotten into him?" Hikaru questioned himself aloud.

"I don't blame him for being upset ..." Haruhi said sadly.

"Huh?" Hikaru faced her. Fujioka, Haruhi. Hazel eyes and long brown hair that was pinned up to look short. Next to her was a male with black hair, dark eyes and glasses. Ohtori, Kyoya.

"Haruhi's right ... Kaoru has every right to be upset right about now ..." Kyoya added in.

"What are you talking about?" Hikaru questioned. Mori-kun walked over, carrying a sleeping Honey-kun in his arms.

"Even I've noticed it ... So has Honey-kun ... He told me so a while back ..."

"Told you _what_?" Hikaru asked becoming impatient. Honey-kun opened his eyes tiredly,

"S.E.C.R.E.T," he whispered, just loud enough for the group to hear, before he closed his eyes again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter # 2: Trying

**(A.N: Honey-kun is a.k.a "Mitsukuni" and Mori-kun is a.k.a "Takashi" So yuo all know. Thank you TazChan for the info, haha, I'm sorry, I forgot that little part. And yes Kailee, you were first to comment hahaha.)**

"Hey Kaoru!" Honey called out. Kaoru looked,

"Hey Honey-kun."

"Tamaki, Takashi and I were all wondering if you wanted to play basketball with us ..."

"Uh ..."

"Haru-chan's taking a day to herself ... She's gonna watch, and Kyoya is gonna ref the game ... _Please_?"

"Kaoru!" Hikaru called. Kaoru looked to his brother who was holding a soccer ball.

"Want to play soccer?"

Kaoru returned his gaze to Honey,

"I'll play soccer with you guys ..."

Honey smiled brightly,

"Yay! Takashi! Kaoru's gonna play!"

Mori smiled at the enthusiasm of the smaller male. Kaoru rushed over to Honey and lifted him onto his shoulders. Honey giggled as the two returned to the group. Hikaru dropped the soccer ball and it rolled away slightly.

"He doesn't wanna ... Play?"

"Pass it Kaoru! Pass it!" Kaoru chest-passed it to Tamaki, who dribbled it to the net and put it in the basket.

"Yeah!" Kaoru cheered.

"Ehhh ... Takashi, we're loosing!" Honey said, going chibi. His eyes watered.

"It's ok Mitsukuni ... It's only game ..."

She walked over to him,

"What're you doing?"

"Playin' soccer."

"Alone?"

He stopped his kick mid-way and put his foot down,

"Kaoru doesn't wanna play ..."

"I'll play," she offered.

"You will?"

"Sure, why not?"

Hikaru smiled,

"Thanks Haruhi!"

She took off her blue jacket and white, long-sleeved shirt (Host Club Uniform). She was wearing a one-strapped, white, tank top. She kept her hair pinned up. Hikaru removed his uniform as well. He was wearing a three-finger-strapped, white tank top. The game began. Both of them were very good soccer players.

"Ehhh ... Look at Hikaru and Haru-chan! They're playing soccer!" Honey's voice rang out. Once again he was up on Mori's shoulders.

"Hikaru and Haruhi?" Kaoru questioned as he to watched. Tamaki and Kyoya joined in on watching as well.

"Haruhi's playing soccer?"

Haruhi had the ball, Hikaru was approaching quickly. She tricked him out of position.

"Ehhh ... How'd she do that?" Honey asked aloud.

"Soccer trick," Kaoru answered simply.

She booted it into the net. Hikaru stared in disbelief.

"Come on, they need goalies!" Tamaki announced.

"Alright," Mori agreed, placing Honey on the ground,

"Mitsukuni, stay with Kyoya and Kaoru."

"Kay!"

Tamaki took Haruhi's net, Mori took Hikaru's.

"Alright! I mind as well ref the game ... You have five minutes!" Kyoya called out.

"Let the game begin!" Honey called out, from up on Kaoru's shoulders.

"And ... Time!" Kyoya shouted.

"We won!" Haruhi announced.

"Good work Haruhi!" Tamaki called, walking over.

"Thanks, you too!"

Kaoru pulled Honey off his shoulders and handed him to Mori once he had walked over to the group.

"Good work everyone, good game."

"Kaoru!" Hikaru called.

"Huh?" Kaoru looked.

"Kaoru ... Can we, talk?"

"I don't want to talk Hikaru ..."

"But I ...!!"

"Ok! Who's up for ice cream? My treat ..."

"Ehhh ... Really Takashi?!" Honey's eyes lit up and sparkled.

"Sure."

"ICE CREAM!!!" Honey announced jumping up and down. He lept onto Haruhi's back,

"Haru-chan! We get ice cream!!"

Haruhi laughed at Honey's excitement. Honey got off her back and jumped about some more. Unfortunetly, he tripped on his shoe lace and fell onto the pavement.

"Waaah! Takashi, I fell!!"

Takashi kneeled by him,

"Mitsukuni ... Are you alright?" He helped him up.

"Yeah ... I think so ... But now my knee really hurts!"

"Hm, do you want me to carry you?"

"No ... I want ... Hikaru to carry me!"

Before Hikaru could have a say in the matter, Honey was on his back, arms around his neck.

On the Walk

"Why do _I_ have to carry you?"

"You _never_ carry me ..."

"So why do I have to _now_?"

"Because I want you to!"

"Annoying Brat."

"Waaah!! Don't call me names!!" Honey wailed, his eyes watering with tears.

"Well it's not my fault for being honest!"

"Waaaah!! Takashi! Hikaru's being _mean_!!"

Takashi turned his head and gave Hikaru a look that read, _"you better be nice to him or I'll come back there and bash on your head until your body goes underground and the top of your head is equal with the pavement level." _Though, at the same time, Hikaru knew Mori would never actually do that.

"Well, I'm tired of carrying him," Hikaru announced.

"I wanna ride with Kaoru!! Kaoru's nice!" Honey announced. Hikaru stopped walking. Honey hopped off his back and rushed over to Kaoru, who gladly carried him on his back. He'd decided, if Hikaru wanted to shove him from his life, then he'd let in more people then just Hikaru and Haruhi.

Hikaru hung near the back of the group, thinking to himself, trying to figure out what he could have possibly have done wrong. He'd done something to make Kaoru upset ... But what _was_ it? He hadn't a clue in the world.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter # 3: Coming Clean

"Haruhi?" He questioned lightly.

"Yes?"

"Can I talk to you privately?"

"Uhm ... Sure, I guess."

She stood up and followed him to his room. Once the door was closed he sighed.

"Haruhi?"

"Yes?"

"What's gotten into him lately?"

"What do you mean?"

"What's gotten into him ...? It's like he's mad ..."

"He _is_."

"Uh! ... What for?"

"Probably because of how you've been acting lately ..."

"Oh ... _That_ ..."

"Why are you acting that way ...?"

"I ... I just ..."

"What Hikaru? You what ...?"

"I just ... I think I love him ..."

"Of course you lvoe him! He's your _brother_!"

"I don't mean that kind of love ... Haruhi ..."

"Huh?"

"I mean _love_ ... Like how Mori-kun loves Honey-kun, or ... How Kyoya and Tamaki love _you _..."

"What're you talking about?! Kyoya and Tamaki?!"

They both sighed.

"Well, I get what you mean by loving him now at least ..."

"Hm?"

"You really love Kaoru alot ... So, why are you running from him?"

"Because ... I'm afraid of ... _Rejection_ ..."

There was a gasp from the doorway that connecte the brothers rooms together. Hikaru and Haruhi looked.

"Kaoru ..." They said in a quiet unison.

**(A.N: ACK!!!! IT WAS SO SHORT!!! GOMEN NASAI!!!!!!! )**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter # 4: I Love You

He stood in the doorway, his eyes wide.

"Kaoru ..." Hikaru repeated, almost silently.

Kaoru closed his door in a hurry. Hikaru gasped and took off towards the door.

"Kaoru!! KAORU!!!" Hikaru rushed to the door and tried to open it.

"It's locked? Kaoru! Open the door, Kaoru!"

"No! You told Haruhi a _lie_! You lied about an emotion that you probably don't even _feel_!"

"K-Kaoru ..."

"I don't wanna live like this Hikaru ... I don't wanna live like this ..." There were sobs in the younger males voice.

"Kaoru ..." Hikaru could feel tears in his own eyes.

"Kaoru, please ... Open the door ... _Please_ ..."

"Why?" Kaoru questioned in a quiet sob.

"What I told Haruhi, Kaoru ... That-That _wasn't_ a _lie_ ... That came from my _heart_ ..."

Kaoru gasped quietly. Hikaru released the door handles, bowing his head. He sobbed quietly,

"I do love you Kaoru ... Really I do ... But ... I'm beginning to believe that maybe ... You _hate_ me ..."

The doors swung open and Kaoru leapt out and hugged his brother,

"Hikaru!!"

"Kaoru ... ?"

"Hikaru!! Gomen ne! Gomen ne, Hikaru!!! I didn't mean to be so distant from you! I didnt want you to think I _hated_ you!! I was _hurting_ because you were _distant_! I just ...!" He trailed, burrying his face in his brother's chest.

"Ssh, Kaoru ... Ssh, it's ok now, it's ok ... I never meant to hurt you ... And I'm sorry for how I acted ..."

"Hikaru ..."

Hikaru had his arms around Kaoru, holding him closely, refusing to let him go.

"I'm so sorry ..." He whispered.

"No Hikaru ... _I'm_ sorry ..."

Hikaru smiled,

"I love you, Kaoru ..."

Kaoru's cheeks lit up ... He smiled into his brother's chest,

"I love you too, Hikaru ..."

Hikaru slipped a finger to his brothers chin, forcing him slowly, to look him in the eyes. He moved his finger away and instead, placed his hand on his brother's cheek. He leaned in closer to him, closing his eyes slowly. He brushed his lips against Kaoru's. Kaoru gasped quietly, he'd never expected his brother to make such a move, and so _soon_. He gladly returned it.

They knew this was how it was to be.

**( A.N : SOO SHORT!! ACK GOMEN NE!!! )**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter # 5: Some Things _Never_ Change

"Hikaru ... Should we _really_ be _doing_ this? What if someone _see's_ us?"

"Let them see us then ..."

"Hikaru ... I don't wanna get _caught _..."

"Why not, don't you just wanna see the _looks_ on their faces?"

"No, I don't want to get _caught _like this _Hikaru_ ..."

"Calm down Kaoru ... I _highly_ doubt we'll be seen, ok?"

"Mmmm, I don't know, I don't wanna take the _risk _..."

The door flew open suddenly.

"IT'S TOO TERRIBLE TO BEAR!!! I CAN'T WATCH!! I _CAN'T_!! I DON'T KNOW WHY YOU _WANT_ TO HARUHI! IT'S _SO WRONG _THAT THEY'RE DOING THIS _SO EARLY _IN THEIR RELATIONSHIP!!! I JUST CAN'T _BELIEVE _THAT THEY'RE ... THEY'RE ...!!" Tamaki announced, his eyes covered with both of his hands.

Haurhi sighed, and had an anime sweat drop moment.

"THEY'RE ...!" Tamaki announced again.

"They're playing video games on Kyoya's laptop you idiot."

"THEY'RE - what?" Tamaki peeked through his fingers to find Hikaru sitting on the floor with Kaoru sitting behind him. Hikaru was playing a game on Kyoya's laptop and Kaoru was watching over his shoulder, his arms around his neck loosely.

"Ehh, you were right, it worked Hikaru!" Kaoru laughed.

"I _knew_ they'd think something _wrong _was happening in here ..."

"YOU TWO _PLANNED_ THIS?!" Tamaki and Haurhi announced in unison.

The twins stuck out their tongues at them.

"Twins with time on their hands ... Are _devils_ ..." Tamaki said with a sigh.

Haruhi just stood in disbelief of the things those two could come up with when they had spare time on their hands.

Suddenly, another presence was in the doorway. He looked like a shadow, except for the light shining off his classes.

"I don't belive I gave you two _permission_ to use my laptop ..." Kyoya said from the doorway looking very scary. Hikaru and Kaoru looked past Haruhi and Tamaki to see Kyoya. They both jumped to their feet.

"SCARY!! RUUUUUN!!!" They announced in unison taking off running.

"Those two ..." Kyoya sighed.

"They're devils ..." Tamaki announced.

(Meanwhile)

"Wonder how long it takes him to realize we ran off with his laptop ..." Kaoru said with a laugh.

"Yeah ..." Hikaru laughed as well.

"HIKARU!!! KAORU!!!!" Kyoya's angry voice rang out.

The twins looked at each other.

"Shall we run for our lives?" Hikaru questioned.

"I think so." Kaoru agreed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" They screamed in unison, taking off running.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU, THEN CLONE YOU, THEN KILL ALL YOUR CLONES AND CLONE YOUR CLONES AND KILL YOUR CLONES _AGAIN_!!"

"MURDERER!!" The twins screamed as they ran away as fast as they could.

Twins with time on their hands ... Are devils.

**(A.N: THE END!!)**


End file.
